everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandra Pelz
Alexandra Pelz is the daughter of Allerleirauh from the Brothers Grimm story by the same name. Info Name: Alexandra Pelz Age: 15 Parent's Story: Allerleirauh Roommate: Fionnuala Duff Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To cook the finest meals. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at cooking. My specialty is soup. Storybook Romance Status: Casper Svinedrengen and I are a couple. We always go outside together during the winter. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My furry cloak tends to get in the way of my cooking. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Need I explain? Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I admit, I am shy and can even be kind of submissive, but I'm not a wimp. Best Friend Forever After: Viktor Eisenofen. He's such a good cook. We share recipes. Also Lucien D'Ane. He's so much like me. Character Appearance Alexandra is short, with a light complexion, platinum blond hair, and blue eyes. Alexandra usually wears a sleeveless lavender dress. On her feet are brown shoes. She tends to wear a cloak with all kinds of fur. Personality Alexandra is a shy, submissive girl. She is quick to take orders from people and tends to be a follower instead of a leader. She is aware of her shyness, but trying to be more social can be hard for her since she is normally very soft-spoken. Alexandra loves cooking and is very skilled at it. She enjoys making meals for other students - especially anything with soup - and sometimes she works in the kitchen. Biography Hallo! My name is Alexandra Pelz. I am the daughter of Allerleirauh from the fairy tale by the same name. My mother's story is kind of gross. When her mother died, her father promised that he would only marry a woman who was as pretty as her, complete with the same blonde hair. Unfortunately, he decided that my mom was the only one who fit the description. Mom had three dresses made (a golden sun one, a silver moon one, and a dazzling star one), as well as a coat made from many kinds of fur. But that didn't stop her father, so she fled with all the stuff. She moved to a neighboring kingdom and worked as a servant for the prince. She went to three different balls, each in one of her nice dresses, I have a coat much like Mom's, made of all kinds of fur, and I enjoy wearing it. It keeps me warm during the winter. I usually wear sleeveless dresses because it gets kind of sweaty wearing that coat. I am happy to be at Ever After High. I do cooking quite often - I specialize in doing soup. I know how to make all kinds of tasty soup. It's delicious. I have quite a knack for it, and I took a job in the kitchen for it. I enjoy working there, and I also enter my soups in cooking contests. I think I'd like to remain a Neutral. I love Mom's coat and dresses, but I don't want to have to marry my father one day. I have bonded quite well with Lucien D'Ane. He's from a story much like Mom's, except it took place in France instead of Germany. His mom also had a creepy father. She fled with three dresses and a donkey skin. Our moms have met each other and are actually very close friends. Lucien is also blond, and he wears a donkey skin a lot. Lucien loves cooking too. However, he prefers to make cakes, whereas I prefer making soup. We share recipes quite often. We're not dating since I already have a boyfriend and Lucien has a girlfriend. That's all for now. Bye! Trivia *Alexandra's surname means "fur" in German. *Alexandra's figure skating partner is Viktor Eisenofen. Lucien likes figure skating too, but he usually doesn't partake in competitions. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erica Lindbeck, who voices Celica in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Allerleirauh Category:German